Bite me !
by beastboysqF
Summary: Eli seems to have a small obsession for the new girl that might turn a little hot & sweaty ... review after reading please ;  rated M for later chapters.


There I stood at the entrance of Degrassi. It was desserted. I looked around a bit confused then swung the door open and walked to what seemed like a office. I saw some red head and a dark skinned boy making out at the desk. I raise an eyebrow, and don't even attempt to break up the little love feast. I look behind the desk to see a piece of paper with a yellow sticky note on top with my name in red ink 'Alexandriia Nunez'. I quickly snatched it then walked out the office analyzing my schedule.

So uhh, it seems like I have french class first ... room 204? Screw class, i needa find my locker first. I start to walk down the empty halls looking for my destination. When i find it, I open the locker to find nothing.

" Well, this was a complete waste of 5 minutes." I sigh and roll my eyes. It seems like I always get side tracked-

" Yum, freshmeat."

I turn my head to see my lovely cousin Bianca. Just becuase she was a bitch at home, doesn't mean she shows that side of her in public, right? I think too much. I give her a small smirk then blow her an air kiss.

" Ohh how I missed seeing your lovely face."

" Cut the crap." She looks me up and down then grins evily.

" I see you've got in touch with your inner slut." I roll my eyes. But then again, she's kinda right about the outfit thing. I was tan ,I wore ripped light blue skinny jeans, small black tank top, and silver heels that showed of my black toe nails. My whole outfit was skimpy. The rips were practically all over the jeans. I had silver and black rings on almost every finger. I had long jet black hair with hot pink dipped on the ends of my hair. I wore dark eye make up and had bright pink lips. What a sight huh? Not to be cocky but even though I looked like the shit, a slut, a bitch ... I wasn't. I was the complete opposite. But when drama or problems seem to seep into my life, that whole other side of me comes out. A ugly sight too.

" Whatever Bianca. Why aren't you in class?"

" Don't worry about it." She snatched the schedule from my hands.

" Looks like your suppossed to be in French now. You should just switch your class to spanish like I did. We're natural latinas, it's mad easy."

I snatched it back from her hand then slammed my locker closed.

" See you at lunch."

" Whatever." I could hear her heels against the floor slowly fade. I continue my walk down the quiet halls. I see some guy walk out of a classroom and down towards my way. Our eyes meet ... how akward. He wasn't bad looking actually. He had dark hair, pale skin, and his entire outfit was black. From his baggy skinny jeans to his plain tee. And was that guy liner. It actually looks cute on him ... Not caring much I quickly look away as if not interested, knowing damn well I was. He stops in front of me. I stop and still try to avoid contact even though we're inches from each others face. He smirks.

" Hey. Names Eli. How bout you ?"

I look to him, first thing I notice were those emerald eyes of his. Flabergasted by his gorgeous features up close my mouth open ready to say something, but nothing comes out. Before I could actually form words to say he laguhs a little.

" Uhh. w-what's so funny?"

" Nothing, your just cute. See you around 'no name'."

Degrassi kids are weird. But at the same time as I thought that, I could feel my face flush red. I fan myself with one hand while I continue my journey to find room 204. Where the hell is french class?

* * *

ughh. frist period, and I missed half of class already. I opened the door, and I became the center of attention. Every eye was on me. I looked at the teacher and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and gestured me to come forward. I close the door and walk up to the front of the class.

" This is our newest student, Alexandriia DeSousa. Please be gentle kids."

The class laughs a little.

" Find an empty seat."

I look around the class to see an empty seat next to some kid who happend to have his head down. I sat down dropping my bag to the floor then looked towards the board as the teacher began to teach again. I hear a slight noise beside me. I look and there's that kid snoring.

" Fitz !" The teacher yells across the class. The boy's head shot up, he was a bit confused. I jump a little from his sudden movement then raise a eyebrow to his bright red face. The teacher continues to teach the class again. 'Fitz' im guessing, leans back in his seat. I never really noticed that I was staring until he turned his head to me. I quickly turn around towards the board... I hope he didn't notice me. Before I knew it the door opened and there stood that Eli kid from before. I turned pink just looking at him. He seemed to see me, so of course he looked over and showed me that smirk from before. It was cute ... but he seemed like an ass. He walked over to me. I looked to the empty seat beside me then rolled my eyes. Are you serious? He sat at the empty desk then turned all his attention to me.

" Now ... about that name?"

* * *

**Should i continue ?**

**please review to tell me (:**


End file.
